Castigo
by Portgas D. Raven
Summary: -Inclínate ante tu ama-ordeno y él se hincó en el piso, haciendo una reverencia, con cierta resistencia, pues odiaba que ella hiciera eso…pero…al mismo tiempo lo amaba/LevixHanji! Lemon hard (Creo xD) espero les guste :)


_**SnK no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo diversión (y por pago de apuestas xD)**_

**Aviso!: ****Lemon Hard (o eso creo xD), Dominación femenina (Dominatrix), Shibari-Bondage, Dirty talk, Humillación verbal, Cunnilingus, Azotes-spanking, Adoración de pies, FootJob, Bisexualidad forzada, Tortura de genitales, Sexo Oral (Oh Glob! Cuanta perversión xD), porno, porno, más porno (xD), OoC**

**Para Ed, Primo! Aquí esta mi pago xD Pa' que no digas que no pago jaja**

**Castigo**

Maldita cuatro ojos. Sabía perfectamente como provocarlo. Estando en el comedor había entrado, contoneando las caderas y jugando con el fuete en las manos, bajo la camisa no traía la venda que sostenía sus pechos. Se había sentado a su lado y cruzado las piernas de forma exagerada. Erwin había arqueado una ceja al verle actuar así, parecía otra persona, tomó su té de Jazmín y se puso de pie, dirigiéndole una mirada.

-Nos vemos en 15 minutos-había dicho para salir de nuevo, moviendo la cadera de un lado a otro

Eso no había sido un comentario cualquiera, ni una sugerencia, ni una petición. No. Había sido una orden. Y él sabía lo que pasaba si no llegaba cuando ella lo ordenaba. Por eso, aunque quiso disimular, se apresuró a terminar y salió a paso lento.

Entró a la habitación y cerró con seguro tras él. Las cortinas estaban cerradas y había velas colocadas en lugares estratégicos en todo el cuarto. Sus ojos divisaron a la mujer sentada en su silla del escritorio como si fuera un trono.

Traía el fuete en sus manos y su cabello seguía recogido en la coleta alta, traía un conjunto de color negro con encaje y a los costados de sus bragas un par de moños rojos. Hizo una mueca y tragó saliva con dificultad, tomó una bocanada de aire y dio un par de pasos para adentrarse.

Ella le detuvo con un gesto de la mano, evitando que se acercara más y se puso de pie.

-Inclínate ante tu ama-ordeno y él se hincó en el piso, haciendo una reverencia, con cierta resistencia, pues odiaba que ella hiciera eso…pero…al mismo tiempo lo amaba

Sintió el pie desnudo de la chica sobre su cabeza, obligándolo a chocar la frente contra el suelo.

-Sería muy divertido que tus subordinados te vieran ahora, gran sargento Rivaille, oh, gran soldado de la humanidad-lanzó una risita divertida y se mordió los labios

-Preferiría que eso no pasara, mi ama-

-Eso no lo decides tú-

Hanji quitó su pie de la cabeza de Rivaille, tomó las cintas del DMT, y ató las manos de Levi en su espalda, haciendo un fuerte nudo. Caminó despacio hasta su "trono" y jugó con el fuete en sus manos.

-Acércate-ordenó y el pelinegro se puso de pie para caminar despacio hacia la silla, sus muñecas le dolían porque estaban atadas fuertemente, se detuvo justo frente a la mujer que le estudiaba con la mirada, Zoe estiro una pierna para ponerla de nuevo sobre la cabeza de Rivaille, haciéndole hincarse de nuevo-Adórame-

El francés se inclinó un poco más a la mujer y comenzó a besar las plantas de sus pies, subiendo lentamente por las suaves piernas de la mujer, lamiendo y besando…en un impulso mordió la lechosa piel de la científica…escuchó el sonido del fuete golpeándolo, la carne de su espalda ardió y lanzó un gemido de dolor.

-Eres un perro indisciplinado-le dijo, empujando su cabeza con el pie-¿Quién te dio permiso de morderme?-

-No sucederá de nuevo, mi señora-

-Por supuesto que no, me encargaré ahora mismo de darte un castigo apropiado-los ojos del sargento brillaron con lujuria al escuchar aquella frase

-Sí, mi ama, castígueme, he sido irrespetuoso-

La de lentes lo empujo con fuerza, haciendo que cayera al suelo, sus manos le lastimaron la espalda, y la carne abierta le ardió por el golpe. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre las caderas del hombre, para desabrochar su camisa, refregando su trasero sin piedad contra la erección del mayor. Con desesperación, movió su cuerpo para rozarse con el de la mujer…que de inmediato se incorporó, teniendo en recompensa un gruñido de frustración.

Hizo sonar el fuete en sus manos, y soltó el primer azote, en el abdomen del pelinegro, el segundo cayó en su costado derecho, el tercero y cuarto formaron una cruz en su pecho…conforme siguió su castigo, él perdió la cuenta de los azotes que recibía, el último que sintió fue cerca del vientre, y de inmediato la húmeda y tibia lengua recorrió la herida, bajando lentamente hacia el sur…

-¿Qué es esto?-Hanji se enderezó, poniéndose de pie-Te estoy castigando y tú te excitas mientras lo hago, eres un maldito perro pervertido-

Colocó su pie sobre la entrepierna del pelinegro, frotándolo contra la tela.

-Mira esto, esta tan duro~-su tono de voz sonó divertido-Podrías correrte en cualquier momento…pero tienes prohibido hacerlo hasta que yo te lo ordene-

-C-como diga…mi señora-

Lo tomó del cabello, obligándole a enderezarse y le arrastró hasta la silla de nuevo. Ella tomo asiento y subió sus piernas a los hombros de Levi para acercarlo más.

-Compláceme-ordenó halando de su cabello, para pegar su nariz a sus bragas

Le sintió asentir entre sus piernas y después, el vaho caliente que se colaba por la tela, la húmeda lengua que se paseaba por encima de las bragas, buscando un punto sensible en la mujer. La tela comenzó a mojarse, la saliva y los fluidos que escurrían se mezclaban, pero ella se veía de lo más tranquila, mirándose las uñas con detenimiento.

-Me he roto una uña-se quejó-¿Y de quien crees que es culpa?-

-Lo siento-se disculpó, alejando la cabeza un poco, ella le tomó del cabello de nuevo para hundir la nariz de Levi en su entrepierna

-¿Quién te dijo que te detuvieras?-pregunto volviendo a sentir escalofríos por la lengua de Rivaille, que hacía círculos de arriba hacia abajo, con lentitud-Eres demasiado bueno en esto-de un jalón retiró la cabeza del hombre y con las tijeras que descansaban en el escritorio corto la tela, retirando de inmediato lo que quedaba de las bragas, esta vez, hundió la nariz del mayor en su cavidad húmeda-Puedes continuar-

Arqueó su espalda al sentir los dientes rozar su clítoris y los lengüetazos que el pelinegro daba, adentrándose en su vulva, haciéndole cosquillas. La corriente eléctrica en su columna se hizo presente, estaba a punto de correrse, ahogó un gemido y apretó el agarre de sus piernas en la cabeza de Levi.

-¿Dónde quieres que me corra, en tu boca o en tu cara?-preguntó burlona, mas él continúo con su tarea, completamente entretenido, Hanji no tardó en correrse en la boca del heichou, temblando con fuerza y soltando maldiciones por lo bajo-Más te vale que lo tragues todo-advirtió con una mirada, conteniendo los espasmos en su cuerpo

Una vez recuperada, colocó sus pies sobre los hombros del francés y le empujo de nuevo, dejándolo contra el piso.

-Sigues tan duro~-dijo, frotando su planta del pie contra la tela del pantalón-Apuesto a que puedes follarme toda la noche con esto-se inclinó para desabotonar el pantalón y bajar el cierre

Para Rivaille todo aquel ritual de desaparecer sus, apretados, pantalones y sus boxers había sido eterno, pero finalmente su erección era libre, Zoe paseó sus dedos de forma lenta y tortuosa por el falo, haciendo que el mayor moviera sus caderas en busca de más contacto, de inmediato retiro su mano, divertida por lo mucho que lo estaba haciendo sufrir.

Desató el lazo que usaba para amarrar su cabello, dejándolo caer suelto, a los lados, y amarró el lazo a la base del pene del sargento, constriñéndole de forma algo dolorosa, Levi se quejó, por lo bajo, pero no dijo nada, estaba siendo castigado.

Volvió a poner su pie sobre el miembro del hombre, apretándolo contra el vientre del pelinegro para masturbarlo con tortuosa lentitud, Rivaille se retorcía en el suelo, soltando gruñidos y ligeros gemidos, tenía la impetuosa necesidad de desatar sus manos y tomarla ¡Ya! Pero, mierda que esa mujer sabía atar nudos.

Retiró su pie de encima y se hincó, teniendo a su merced y disposición al miembro de Rivaille, se relamió los labios y comenzó a jugar con el pene de Levi con sus manos, paseándolos dedos desde la base hasta la punta, arañando y hundiendo las uñas con excesiva fuerza, finalmente hizo que él levantara las caderas, abriéndole de piernas y con una sonrisita pervertida bajó la cabeza.

Tomó con firmeza el falo comenzando a masturbarlo, despacio, sin prisa…y su lengua rozó la entrada del esfínter, por un momento Levi sintió pánico y oleadas de placer al mismo tiempo.

-Mal…dita sea…eso…no-se quejó y ella soltó una risita haciendo caso omiso a lo que él vociferaba

Sintió cosquillas en el culo y como vibrara su miembro en la mano de la mujer que parecía muy entretenida, penetrándolo con su lengua, haciéndolo sentir sucio…y asquerosamente bien, porque por más contradictorio que todo eso pareciera…a Rivaille le encantaba ponerse sucio cuando de sexo se trataba.

-Joder-murmuro-La necesito ya, mi ama, basta…-suplicó finalmente para deleite de Hanji que se detuvo, él sintió el vacío cuando la lengua de Zoe salió de él

-¿Quieres metérmela Rivaille?-

-Sí, mi señora, quiero metérsela hasta el fondo y hacer que se caliente como una zorra-ella rió, le encantaba que Levi fuera directo, sobre todo en ese tipo de cosas

-Pídelo como se debe entonces-

-Por favor, mi ama, permítame follarla hasta dejarla completamente satisfecha-la científica se dio por complacida y sin perder el tiempo deslizó sus caderas por el falo inflamado y duro como roca

En cuanto se sintió bien acostumbrada al miembro dentro de ella, comenzó a moverse, rápido, fuerte, sin piedad con el sargento que luchaba por soltar sus manos, Levi se relamió los labios, sintiéndose complacido, Hanji era tan estrecha, que jamás iba a cansarse de ella.

Movió sus caderas al compás del ritmo que la mujer había marcado, buscando un contacto más profundo. De inmediato se sintió atrapado, su cuerpo temblaba, quería correrse, lo necesitaba, pero aquel estúpido lazo se lo impedía y Hanji estaba demasiada sumida en su propio placer como para notar su incomodidad.

Los gemidos que al principio había intentado controlar y apagar en su garganta comenzaron a escapar, convirtiéndose de a poco en gritos llenos de placer, había conseguido marcar un ritmo en el que tocaba su punto más sensible, su cuerpo temblaba de nuevo, tendría el segundo orgasmo de la noche, su rostro se volvió un poema, un poema de lujuria, de lascivia, de inmediato se sintió en el paraíso y en el infierno al mismo tiempo, sentía su cuerpo flotar y un calor abrasador la envolvía; más en ningún momento se detuvo, solamente bajo un poco el ritmo de sus caderas, pues con su cuerpo tan sensible se sentía aún mejor.

Rivaille soltó maldiciones por lo bajo, esa mujer nunca tenía suficiente, y él que se sentía reventar. Un gruñido ronco salió de su garganta, sentía como las paredes apretaban su miembro, ¡Tenía que correrse! ¡Lo necesitaba urgentemente!

-Te ves incómodo Rivaille~-dijo con un tono de voz excesivamente lascivo haciéndole sentir un escalofrío

-Por…fa...vor…-jadeo al pedirlo con urgencia-D-déjame correrme-

-B-bien-aceptó bajando su mano a la base del pene de Levi, desatando el nudo-Y-ya…pue…des correrte-

De inmediato, el pelinegro se corrió, llenando el estrecho interior de la mujer, de su esperma caliente, quién alcanzó el orgasmo a la par del sargento. Ambos sintieron que ese había sido el orgasmo más intenso en toda su puta vida, sus cuerpos temblaban y les costaba trabajo recobrar el aliento. Zoe se dejó caer sobre el pecho del hombre, y con las manos temblorosas desató el nudo en las muñecas de Levi que acabaron rojizas por la fuerza del amarre y los forcejeos para desatarse solo.

Con las manos libres, Rivaille le atrajo a sus labios, para besarla, Hanji devolvió el beso con ternura, acurrucándose entre los brazos del francés.

-Deberíamos acostarnos en la cama-sugirió Levi pero sabía que no tendría las fuerzas para levantarse, al menos por un rato

-Nah~ aquí estamos bien-

***se esconde debajo del escritorio* por favor no me maten! Es la primera vez que escribo un lemon hard xD eeeeeen fin~ espero que les haya gustado, ¡Ed! ¡Aquí esta el pago de mi apuesta! Para que luego no digas que no cumplo :P**

**Buaaano, saben que hora es? La hora de los datos sexuales con Rave-chan (xD solo me dieron ganas de compartir con ustedes lo que descubri mientras hacía mis investigaciones para este one-shot)**

**1! Como parte de la dominación femenina se incluye la sexualidad forzada, osease, el obligar al hombre a ser "violado" por el ano, y, resulta, que los hombres sienten más placer cuando le estimulan por el esfínter y el pene al mismo tiempo…resulta que los homosexuales son los que mas disfrutan~ :V (le yo metiéndome en cosas que no deberían importarme jaja xD)**

**2! La dominación femenina solo tiene que ser consensual, osease, que ambos tienen que estar de acuerdo o entonces sí sería violación :V**

**3! El bondage es conocido en Japón como shibari, en esa no es completamente necesario que la persona sea inmovilizada, solo puede ser una parte del cuerpo, solo que~, en el shibari se tienen a tres personas el maestro, la persona atada y el espectador…antes la policía japonesa utilizaba el shibari para inmovilizar a los criminales (lo q mi cabeza se imagino fue muy raro y gracioso a la vez xD)**

**Buaaano, después de compartir esta sexosa sabiduría (?) me despido, pidiéndoles que, me dejen un review y me digan si me falto algo, si estuvo bien, si no les gusto etc. Lo que sea! xD**

**Bien! Me retiro :D los adoro**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**

**P. D.: Ed perver ewe mira que terminar de ver dos animes shaoi para leer esto xD, igual te adoro! jaja**


End file.
